


Taro's Food Poisoning

by WeebSickfics



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emetophilia, F/M, Food Poisoning, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Public Masturbation, Vomiting, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebSickfics/pseuds/WeebSickfics
Summary: After Ayano gave Osana some advice about the incident when Osama believed she poisoned Taro, Ayano secretly entered the boys bathroom and discovered him throwing up. Ayano’s new fetish has only just begun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Taro's Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an animation series based on Yandere Simulator called Lovesick. This event takes place during episode 3, after Ayano put emetics in Taro’s lunch and rat poison in Osana’s.

Ayano watched Taro walk out onto the rooftop with Osana waiting in front of him. “Took you long enough!” Osana said, annoyed. “I came straight here, so, what did you want?” He asked. Osana went quiet for a few seconds, with her head looking down and her eyes looking up. “H-here.” She handed Taro the lunch she made him. “What’s this?” “It’s a bento stupid!” Osana snapped. “Is it for me?” Osana couldn’t take any more questions, “ _of course it’s for you! You can’t honestly be this stupid! I did it all for you!_ ” That was what Osana wanted to say. “No! Well, I mean... I didn’t make it for you! I just... made lunch this morning, so you can have the extras.” She responded, not making eye contact.

“Oh sweet, thanks!” Taro thanked and smiled at Osana before he sat down on the bench. Osana crossed her arms, “it’s not a big deal!” She said quietly. Since childhood, she has a thing for Taro and wants to confess to him, but her tsundere nature kept getting in the way. She couldn’t get the words she wanted to say out of her mouth. Taro opened his lunch and took out his chopsticks, with Osana watching him with the corner of her eye. “ _I hope he likes it!_ ” She watched him eat his food, and looked away just in case he caught her staring. Taro was consuming his lunch rapidly, and he enjoyed it for a minute until he noticed that weird aftertaste in his mouth.

“This tastes weird.” Taro said. Osana looked at him with confusion. “What did you put in this?” Taro asked worriedly and put his bento down at the side. “What’s wrong with it?” Osana snapped, “ _I can’t have him insult my cooking after all I did for him!_ ” She thought as she saw Taro becoming uncomfortable and turning pale. “Ugh I feel sick!” His voice is thick from nausea and gently held his stomach, then he suddenly clamped his hand to his mouth. “Hey! It’s not that bad!” Osana said in a frustrated tone, however, deep down she was worried, and she hoped this wasn’t too severe. Taro’s nausea increased until a few seconds later he quietly burped, resulting a warm liquid flooding his mouth from his throat. His eyes widened after he puked in his mouth, and ran downstairs from the rooftop.

Osana went from feeling guilty to curious, and wanted to see what her bento tastes like. Ayano watched from behind as she observes the results, she was watching Osana suffer, well she didn’t exactly enjoy watching someone suffer but she’s glad that her senpai is not getting closer to Osana after giving him food poisoning. “ _Osana needed to be taught a lesson._ ” Ayano thought, and watched as Osana began to cough and have breathing difficulties. This is when Ayano jumped in, “Osana are you okay?!” Ayano asked pretending to be worried, and with no response, she took Osana to the infirmary as if she was a hero.

_**//time skip to the infirmary after Osana was given instructions by the nurse//** _

The nurse walked towards the exit after Budo alarmed her about a boy throwing up. Budo then looked at Ayano and blushed before he followed the nurse.

“ _I need to check on senpai._ ” Ayano thought with concern. She looked at Osana who started to cry. “ _I’ll just have to deal with her first._ ”

After 'helping' Osana, Ayano was walking in a direction of the boys restroom. She heard Taro moaning, signalling that he still feels awful. “ _I’m sorry senpai._ ” Ayano thought. She looked around, hoping no one saw her after she sneaked closer to the door. She placed the side of her head on the door, hoping that he is alone. She couldn’t hear Budo or the Nurse, meaning that the coast is clear. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed closer to the cubicle Taro is in.

Taro was lying his head down on the lid of the toilet feeling hopelessly nauseous, he hoped that the coolness would help his nausea but it didn’t make a difference. He instead began to hyperventilate as his nausea increased. “No I’ve already puked.” He moaned with tears in his eyes. “I flushed the toilet, I thought I was done.” His mouth was salivating and he can feel it climbing up his oesophagus. “I can’t be sick again!” He lifted his head and swallowed thickly, then kept swallowing in hope that it would go away.

Ayano watched him from the cubicle next door to him, peeping at him from below since there was some gap under each one. “ _Don’t hold it in sweetheart._ ” She thought with concern in her eyes, she knew she would feel guilty after she put the emetics in his lunch. After Taro felt something rush up his throat, he immediately lifted the toilet seat and began to retch. Tears streamed down his face after each gag, “ _this hurts so much_!” He thought until he checked his watch, “ _15 minutes until lunch break is over. I must get this over and done with._ ” He wiped his tears and hovered in front of the toilet, then shut his eyes and opened his mouth wide. A few seconds later he burped, following a small stream of sick pouring into the toilet. He gently pushed his stomach in with his one hand before he made a deep guttural burp, with this time a larger wave of vomit coming out of his mouth. They heard chunks splashing in the toilet.

“ _That’s it Senpai, get it all out!_ ” Ayano cheered in thought. Though there are some details that began to catch her eye. She noticed that his Adam’s apple was moving up and down while he was breathing through his mouth, and in his mouth she can see the strings of saliva and his vomit stained tongue clearly. “ _It must be warm in there._ ” She thought. She can see a thin stream of vomit drip from his tongue as he prepares for the next wave. With his mouth wide open, he burped with a wave more chunky than the previous; bits of fish, rice and seaweed from his mouth are beginning to become more visible coming out of his wide mouth, followed by him coughing wetly into the toilet.

Usually people would run away from that, but not Ayano. She yearned to comfort him by rubbing his back and holding his stomach so she can feel the movement of his abdominal and muscles before he vomits. She was in desperate need to cuddle him while he was being sick, and then maybe convince her senpai to open his mouth and let her fingers slide towards the back of his wet tongue and down his throat, sensing the back of his throat move as he gags. “ _If only I can get rid of it for him._ ”

Just after that thought, Taro whined quietly. “My throat burns.” He can feel the back of his throat like it was on fire while he was breathing through his mouth. Regardless, he coughed and another wave of vomit splashed into the toilet. That was another big one. He can feel that aftertaste lurking in his tongue, it tasted much worse than that aftertaste after he ate the bento - it was much worse coming up.

He can feel his stomach settle a bit and his breathing became regular. Though after he opened his eyes and saw his partially digested bento floating in the toilet with his stomach acid, it became a different a story. He was about to flush the toilet until he accidentally burped up more sick from his mouth. “I thought it was over.” Taro quietly began to sob while holding his stomach. “ _Oh Senpai._ ” Ayano thought sympathetically. He felt his mouth salivate as he prepared for the next wave and the wave after that. Soon enough he emptied his bento, but he was beginning to empty his breakfast as well. Budo was right, Taro just couldn’t stop throwing up, this left him to suffer and Ayano to worry for him.

However, Ayano is beginning to feel her genitals become wet after what she saw, and with the thought of him vomiting out those nasty chunks again. Strangely enough, she feels excited, and is now having a peculiar urge to touch herself. She started rubbing it after Taro’s belch converted into a hard retch, watching some partially digested eggs pour out of Taro’s mouth. “ _His throat must be burning after that!_ ” Ayano thought in excitement while touching herself, almost there to reaching her climax.

Ayano watching her Senpai vomit became a reality. But with her comforting him and kissing his acidic mouth, that was simply a fantasy. She craves for his touch, for his scent, and after she smelt his vomit she wanted to collect it and place it in her Senpai Shrine. If she can have his dried up saliva in his chewing gum, she can have his vomit collected in a wide tube. But since he vomited in the toilet, she will save that until the next time Taro gets nauseous. With that confirmed, Taro finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. He left the cubicle and washed his mouth before he exited the boys restroom.

“Wow!” Ayano exhaled after finally reaching her orgasm just as he left. “Though I hated the fact that I was the one who caused him to be sick, watching him vomit was... fascinating.” She went to the cubicle Taro was in and smelled the remains one last time before she left.

In the hallway, she got her phone out and checked the gallery, and in the video section there was a video of Taro vomiting. She tested the video and it worked perfectly. Knowing that she has plenty of time to reach her climax again at home.


End file.
